A Hogwarts Side Story
by Prince and Shi-ne
Summary: This follows the lives of three student unknown to wizarding world and their adventures as they advance through Hogwarts starting from year 1.
1. Intro

Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter or anything like that JKR owns all rights except for Robin, Terry, Faye and Sabrina.

Prince: Yo what's up my dawgs, Glad ya reading my story all about me.

Shi-ne: What do you mean _your_ story this is ours and it's not all about you!!!

Prince: Whatever, anyways… Wait, what are we telling them again?

Shi-ne: sigh How, this is a story written about us in our point of view completely severed from the original Harry Potter storyline.

Prince: Oh, umm we are? Then I'll be right back.

………………………………

Anyways we are attempting to write our own HP storyline about our Characters, which will coincide; with the original storyline where our characters will, deal with problem akin to Harry's but not the same. Our characters will go to classes, receive detentions and basically do whatever else we can think up there will be some inane plot that we will add and seeing this is our first story I would ask you be kind seeing this was a spur of the moment thing based off the fact that the final book has been released.

Prince: Hey, I'm back what did I miss.

Shi-ne: read above idiot

Prince: Fine, I didn't want to know anyways and I'm not an Idiot.

Shi-ne: anyways explain to them what you want about this story and remember no lies! walks away

Yeah well um, yeah! No matter what Shi-ne writes, I am not related to a certain greasy haired teacher guy. I do have a girlfriend named Hermione or wait no Faye well I have many girlfriends as you will find out. This will be about our first year at Hogwarts. You will find out secrets about us and others characters as well. Well I don't know what else to add. Other than we don't own any of the original characters and that stuff we own us and few other characters as well. Good bye and please review and tell us what you think and what you would like to see happen as the story progresses.

Shi-Ne: the reason we have put this here is to inform you what this story is about so if you don't like it don't read it.


	2. Hogwarts Express

-1CH.1: The Hogwarts Express

The scarlet train lurched to a start kids hung out of the windows waving last goodbyes to family members, all except for three first years who sat quietly in the last compartment. A small almost anorexic-looking boy sat in a corner engrossed within a sketch book pencil in hand a small gray cat perched upon his shoulder. His dark brown hair concealed most of his facial features. While on the other side of the compartment a tall lanky boy with spiked black hair with blonde tips sat with his arm was hooded around a petite girl to his right, his amber eyes drinking in her beauty.

Her long Strawberry blonde hair rested on her shoulders, her icy blue eyes focused on the boy across from them. A Grey Tabby was curled up on the seat next to her, "So, what are your guys names?" she finally asked after half an hour of awkward silence. "My name is Robin, Robin Snape, and that's Terry." The boy to her left said. "And what's your name?"

"Faye Valentine Lockhart." She said removing his arm from around her shoulders. Terry glanced up quickly before returning to his sketch book "what exactly is this school?" he asked so quietly it was hardly heard above the outside noises, But Faye had heard the question. "Hogwarts is a school for teaching young witches and wizards starting at age 11 and going to age 17 it was founded by four greatest Wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." she said.

There was a brief knock on the compartment door before it slid open, and in filed Three young boys a small blonde haired pale boy with a pointed faced was being shouldered by two thick mean looking boys that resembled bodyguards. The pale boy took a seat next to Faye as her cat scurried onto her lap turning to hiss at him. The other two sat opposite of him. "Excuse me, watch where your sitting." She hissed as she stroked the tabby. "Well, maybe that will teach you to keep that mangy flee bag in it's cage." he sneered. Terry chuckled "funny the same should apply to you then." The pale boy growled unable to come up with a comeback. "So, who are you people?" Robin asked ease tension in the air. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and they are Crabbe and Goyle." The pale boy said.

The compartment door slid open again and a girl stuck her head in "hey have you heard 'The Boy Who Lived' is on this train" she ran off before she even finished the sentence. Malfoy raised a brow in interest "you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" he said standing up "lets go Crabbe, Goyle" Malfoy stormed out and the two hurried to follow him slamming the door shut.

Robin burst out laughing both Faye and Terry looked at him confused "Good one, dude!" this caused them to look even more confused. "what are you talking about?" Terry asked "your insult towards that pretty boy" Robin managed between laughs.

"Did you even understand it?" Terry asked, Robin stopped laughing for a breath and replied simply "Nope, not a word." then continued to laugh. Faye and Terry did a facepalm and shook their heads.

After an hour or two of silence the door slid open again and a girl wearing the Hogwarts robes asked "has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. She was followed by a round faced boy with black hair. The girls eyes widened she hurried over squeezing herself in between Robin and Faye "What is your Wand?" she asked Robin who currently had his in his hand "mines Vinewood with dragon heartstring 15 in." Robin looked up at her.

"Um…mine is Bloodwood with essence of phoenix ash 15 ¼ in. By the way my Name is Robin what's your cutie?" She blushed "Oh…right, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She looked to the other two curiously. "I'm, Faye Valentine, I have Redwood Petite with a siren's eyelash core 14in." She replied. Terry glanced upward opened his mouth as though to answer only to shut it again and continue with his drawings. "That's Terry, I think he's shy but I believe he has a holly and ebony with griffin feather 12 ½ in." Robin explained. "By the way, my last name is Snape."

Two more people walked into the compartment they had red hair, brown eyes, freckles and could be clones. "What did you say your name was?" one of them asked. "Robin Snape, why do you ask?" Robin asked confused as the twins began to laugh. One turned to the other and said "We have to involve him in some of our pranks. Don't you think George?"

"How do suggest we do that Fred?" George asked. "No one will be pulling Pranks on me." Robin shouted. They turned to Robin "We're not talking about pranking you, mate." George said. "We're gonna prank your old man, mate." continued Fred. "Old Man? What are you talking about, dudes." Robin scratched his head.

They had already left though calling "See you in school, mate." A voice echoed throughout the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately." Hermione smiled and stood up "well you should change into your school robes, lets go Neville we still have time to find Trevor." The two exited the compartment. Faye made the boys step outside while she changed and then she stepped out allowing them to change.


End file.
